Suppermassive Black Hole
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Megan Rhodes isn't sure about a lot of things.  One thing she is sure about.  She is crazy about Cody thing is she's worried about a lot of what is going on.


Author's Note: Megan stands backstage not ready to go out in her tag match against Cody but Cody says some words that fire Megan's blood up and she goes out. Italics are the lyrics, and bold are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I only own Megan

I stood backstage. I could hear my music coming through the curtain. I didn't like it honestly. I wanted nothing more than to ask it to be changed but that wasn't going to happen. I was getting glares for not going out but I didn't really care. I was more focused on the fact that the camera had zoomed in on Cody and his expression. It brought me back to the conversation I had overheard today at catering between Phoenix and Blair.

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?__  
__Oh baby can you hear me moan?__  
__You caught me under false pretences__  
__How long before you let me go?__  
_

"**Honestly I don't like him being the way he is." Blair said.**

"**I know." Phoenix said.**

"**Do you know what he did the other day?" Blair asked.**

"**No of course not." Phoenix said.**

"**He flirted with me and Jay was at the catering table." Blair said.**

"**What did Jay do?" Phoenix asked.**

"**Well there was a stare down." Blair said. Phoenix shakes her head.**

"**He went from being one of three most feared men in the WWE to a narcissist." Phoenix said. **

"**I know it's a shame." Blair said.**

"**He made Shawn F****** Michaels tap out and they reduce him to that I'm kind of sick." Phoenix said with a sigh.**

"**I know." Blair said.**

"**They reduced Teddy to being a freaking duplicate of his father the only man from Legacy who is still a bit scary is Randy." Phoenix said. I walked over to them then.**

"**Are you guys okay?" I asked.**

"**No I can't believe what they're doing to Cody and Ted." Phoenix said.**

"**Well think on the bright side maybe management will get their heads out of their butts and do something better." Blair said.**

"**I agree with Blair." I said. Phoenix nodded and slammed her hand down on the table.**

"**They freaking better I'm almost sick every time Cody comes out and with those freaking grooming tips." Phoenix said. Blair nodded her agreement.**

"**You've got to admit he's got a good body." I said. Blair and Phoenix looked at each other.**

"**Honestly we can't say that because we're both happily married to different men." Blair and Phoenix said.**

"**You're right you'd say the same about Jay or Randy." I said with a smile.**

"**Exactly." Phoenix said as she leaned against the chair with a smirk on her face.**

"**Get your mind out of the gutter Orton." Blair said with a smirk on her face.**

"**Get yours out first Reso." Phoenix said. Blair chuckled and looked at me.**

"**You've got a mixed tag match with Jay right against Cody and McCool?" Blair asked.**

"**Yeah." I said with a groan.**

"**Oh well that'll be an interesting match." Phoenix said.**

"**No it'll be a even match." Blair said.**

"**Of course you and Layla will be right there." I said. Blair nodded. Phoenix stood up.**

"**I've got to go." Phoenix said. We nodded and watched her leave.**

___You set my soul alight__  
__You set my soul alight___

_(You set my soul alight)__  
__Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive__  
_

I was standing backstage fiddling with the edge of my skirt trying to decide whether or not to leave. I had just turned to head back to my locker room. I felt bad for leaving Jay hanging but I wasn't going to be anywhere near Cody right now. I'm stopped when I hear his voice.

"Come on Megan let's go." Cody said.

"Or are you scared that not only will Michelle beat you but that I'd decide that I need to be with someone who is flawless?" Cody asked. That comment stopped my heart. I turned around so fast I actually ended up hitting someone in the face with my hair. I signal for them to start my music again and I head out. My eyes completely focused on Cody. I'm not going to be scared off by him. I get into the ring.

"Wait don't start the match yet." I said. I take the mike from Cody.

"You think I'm scared honestly the only thing that scares me isn't you and your prissy attitude." I said as I shoved the mike in his chest and turn back to Jay. He smiles at me and we start the match.

___(You set my soul alight)__  
__Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
__And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'___

_I thought I was a fool for no-one__  
__Oh baby I'm a fool for you__  
__You're the queen of the superficial__  
__And how long before you tell the truth___

_You set my soul alight__  
__You set my soul alight___

_(You set my soul alight)__  
__Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive___

Jay and I had taken control of the match and I liked it. I was in the ring with Michelle and I had taken control. Michelle had turned her back so I hit a wicked Beauty Mark and because I decided that I wasn't done and I needed to prove a point so I picked Mickelle up and hit her with the Wings of Love and made a pin. I smile when we win. Jay got into the ring and raised my arm. Blair came in the ring and hugged Jay and then she hugged me. The three of us got out of the ring and I walk backwards to see Cody glaring at me. I smiled. There was that fire that Phoenix and Blair had mentioned let's see what Cody was going to do.

_(You set my soul alight)__  
__Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
__And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'___

_Supermassive black hole__  
__Supermassive black hole__  
__Supermassive black hole___

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive___

I was sitting in my locker room on a steel chair. My bag was packed and I just wanted to get out of there. My job was done and I guess I was waiting for Cody. We had arrived together and we were going to leave together. I actually drifted off for a second thinking about one of my worse moments with Legacy. Well Cody in Legacy.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive___

_(You set my soul alight)__  
__Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive__  
_

**I had been sitting at catering when I decided to get up and walk around backstage. I was just interested in everything around me instead of where I was going. I bumped into something and stumbled back a few steps. I looked up and saw Legacy. Thankfully I had run into Cody instead of Randy and Ted.**

"**Cody take care of her and meet us back in the locker room." Randy said as he turned away and left with Ted following after him. I looked up at Cody. He growled at me and pressed me against a wall. I growl at him and push at his chest but he's always been stronger.**

"**Stop fighting and it'll be easier on you." Cody said. I shake my head.**

"**You're not going to hurt me." I said.**

"**What makes you think that?" Cody asked with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.**

"**I think that because you love me and need my help to take care of Rachel." I said.**

"**To true." Cody said.**

"**Of course." I said with a smile of my own.**

"**Well I've got to do something to teach you a lesson to pay attention." Cody said.**

"**How are you going to do that?" I asked. Cody leaned down and gave me a kiss. I pushed him back.**

"**Now that wasn't a smart idea." I said with a chuckle. He nodded and walked away. I'm smiling and I can't believe him some days but then again I don't have to considering I married him.**

___(You set my soul alight)__  
__Glaciers melting in the dead of night__  
__And the superstars sucked into the supermassive___

_Supermassive black hole__  
__Supermassive black hole__  
__Supermassive black hole_

I heard the door open to the locker room and my head snaps up. Standing there was none other than Cody himself.

"Well looky here it's the man who said he'd replace me." I said.

"You know I wouldn't replace you I just wanted you out there." Cody said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stand up and come over here and I'll show you." He said.

"Make me." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Megan Ann Rhodes get over here before I have to come get you." Cody said. I shook my head and stayed seated. I heard Cody growl and then he crossed the room and picked me up over his shoulder. That sent me into a fit of giggles. It was moments like this that reminded me of why I loved him. He put me down when we got close to the door and he pushed me against it.

"Wow it's Legacy all over again." I said.

"Not really." Cody said. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm just tired and I just want to get some sleep I guess." I said. He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go." He said. He moved away from me and I grabbed my bag. I had gotten in front of him in our walk to the car when he leans forward and presses against my back.

"Though I don't know why you think you're going to get any sleep." He whispered in my ear. I shivered at that and I knew he was smirking behind my back.

"What have I gotten into?" I asked quietly.

"A whole lot of trouble." He said.


End file.
